<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yoga (sirius's way) by dduucckk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173747">yoga (sirius's way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk'>dduucckk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I've been actively avoiding writing quarantine fics but here we are, Inspired by Art, M/M, Yoga, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus decides to start doing yoga to get some exercise during quarantine, and naturally, Sirius wants to try as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yoga (sirius's way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CEc5Ybyg17x/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">this really sweet and amazing art</a> by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/gaeilgelupin/">gaeilgelupin</a> on instagram (she's on <a href="https://gaeilgelupin.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> as well, but I'm too impatient to wait for her to post it there), and I immediately wrote this. I hope y'all like it, I for one think it's pretty cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus winced as he twisted around in his chair. He could hear his back cracking with the movement, and frowned.</p><p>“I need more exercise,” he told Sirius.</p><p>Sirius looked up from his supper. “You decide this now? In quarantine?”</p><p>“I got plenty of exercise before quarantine,” Remus said with dignity. “But my joints crack every time I move and I feel like an old man.”</p><p>“You <i>are</i> an old man,” Sirius mumbled around a mouthful of food.</p><p>“I’m twenty-six.”</p><p>“Old man.”</p><p>“You’re seven months younger than me.”</p><p>“And oh, how long those months feel.” Sirius shot a grin at Remus before shovelling another forkful of shepherd's pie into his mouth. Remus crossed his arms and gave Sirius his most disapproving frown.</p><p>“If only that look worked on me as well as it does on your students,” Sirius lamented. Remus snorted.</p><p>“It doesn’t work on them at all, but I’m glad you think it does. I must be doing something right.” Remus stood up and carried his plate over to the sink. “Your night to wash, I’ll dry.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>In the morning, Sirius walked into the kitchen to see Remus sitting at the table, scrolling through search results on YouTube.<p>“Good morning, my lovely Moony,” he said. “What have you got there?”</p><p>“Morning to you too, love.” Remus’s voice sounded unfocused and far away. Sirius put down the milk carton and snuck up behind Remus, who didn’t even flinch when Sirius jabbed his finger in between Remus’s shoulder blades.</p><p>“This is intense,” Sirius said with a grin. He draped his arms over Remus’s shoulders and rested his chin in Remus’s curls. Another look at the computer screen showed that he was looking at <i>yoga videos</i>.</p><p>“Remus?”</p><p>“Mmhm?”</p><p>“Why are you looking at all this hippie stuff?”</p><p>“It’s not hippie stuff, it’s actually really good for you.”</p><p>“Not sure I believe that.”</p><p>“It’s good for stretching! There’s no need to be so scathing.”</p><p>“What do you need stretching for?”</p><p>“Remember how my back was cracking yesterday?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Sirius watched as Remus clicked on a video. A woman started talking in a high pitched, grating voice. Remus winced and went back to the search results screen. Sirius laughed.</p><p>“Have fun with your search, Moony. Want a coffee?”</p><p>“Please.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>Sirius took a nap, just because he could. It was the weekend, and they were in quarantine, and he was sleepy, so he took a nap. When he woke up, it was to the sound of a quiet, soothing male voice coming from the living room. The voice was decidedly not Remus’s.<p>Sirius wrapped the duvet around himself and shuffled out of the bedroom, still half asleep but determined to find out who the <i>fuck</i> was in their house.</p><p>“Remus?” he called out. “Did you forget we can’t have guests?”</p><p>There was no answer. Sirius picked up the pace of his shuffling.</p><p>He leaned against the doorway to the living room and laughed. There was Remus, sitting on the floor, twisting himself into a pose as the voice Sirius had heard–of course it was a yoga teacher! Now that Sirius thought about it, it made perfect sense–gave soft instructions and encouragement.</p><p>“Yoga going well, love?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Yes, actually.” Remus looked very pleased with himself. Sirius shuffled over to give him a kiss.</p><p>“Nap going well?” Remus asked. Sirius nodded.</p><p>“So well, in fact,” he said, “That I’m going to go nap some more while you do your yoga.”</p><p>Remus laughed. “You do that.”</p><p>Sirius’s exit was much more cheerful than his entry.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~</p>
</div>“Remus?”<p>“Mmhm?”</p><p>“Is yoga actually fun?”</p><p>Remus’s forehead was nearly touching the ground and his legs were spread as far apart as they would go, his hands extended in front of him. When he spoke, his voice was strained and muffled. “Yeah, s’nice. Relaxing.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Neither of them spoke for a moment, Sirius scrolling through Instagram and Remus carefully coming out of the pose and stretching out on his back.</p><p>“Can I try it?” Sirius asked suddenly.</p><p>“I suppose so.” Remus sat up and patted the ground beside him. Sirius settled in, cross legged, and listened as Remus explained the pose he was about to do.</p><p>“It’s good for building core strength,” he said, “and it’s not difficult at all to do. You just lie on your back, and then prop your hips up with your hands and get your legs up in the air. Like this.” He demonstrated, and Sirius laid back and copied him.</p><p>“This hurts.”</p><p>“Yeah, we should get a yoga mat.”</p><p>“Is there a place we can order it from?”</p><p>“I’ll try and find that out.”</p><p>Sirius let his legs fall to the ground and stayed there, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at Remus, who was still holding the pose.</p><p>“Hey, Moony?”</p><p>“Mmhm?”</p><p>“I have an idea.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Sirius stood up. “Bring your legs down even more, yeah, like that. So that they’re parallel to the ground. Perfect.” He grinned at Remus.</p><p>“What are you doing, Padfoot?”</p><p>“You’ll see. Now, I’m going to just–” He sat down on Remus’s upper thighs. Remus made a noise. “You okay?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Yep, I’m good.”</p><p>“Good. Are you ready for step two?”</p><p>“Oh god. Yeah, okay. I’m ready for step two.”</p><p>“<i>Excellent</i>.”</p><p>Slowly, carefully, Sirius leaned back onto Remus’s legs, lifting up his own so that he was supported entirely by his husband.</p><p>“Well, isn’t this lovely?”</p><p>Beneath him, Remus laughed. Or it sounded like a laugh, anyway. He was a little bit squashed from Sirius’s weight, so it was hard to tell.</p><p>Remus’s legs started to wobble. “Sirius,” he said, “Sirius, you’re going to–”</p><p>Before Remus could finish his sentence, one of the wobbles was too much, and Sirius fell. He toppled sideways and landed hard on the floor, laughing so much he couldn’t breathe. Beside him, Remus started laughing as well, and it was several minutes before either of them could speak. Finally, Remus said, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Sirius gave him a thumbs up as he rolled onto his back, catching his breath. Remus leaned in and gave Sirius a quick peck on the cheek. Sirius grinned.</p><p>“We should do yoga more often!”</p><p>Remus sighed, but then laughed. “Oh god,” he said, “what have I started?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I know it's unrealistic for Remus to be 26 and already a teacher but shhhhhh let it happen. Also they're husbands because I felt like it.</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://dduucckk.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!! And of course go follow gaeilgelupin (<a href="https://gaeilgelupin.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>, <a href="https://www.instagram.com/gaeilgelupin/">ig</a>) because her art is stunning and gorgeous and I love it a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>